Winter Break
by ShhadowScratch
Summary: ((PG-13 for language and applied yaoi)) ((Modern day AU)) The four D.N.Angel guys on winter break! Fluff insues! DarkKrad DaisukeSatoshi fluffy stuff


**Kage:** Hello! Welcome to my newest fic, Winter Break, D.N.Angel style!

**Warnings: **this is a **shonen-ai** fic, ((meaning there _will_ be some fluffy stuff between Dark/Krad and Daisuke/Satoshi)) this is an **modern day AU **fic ((Dark and Krad are 18 while Daisuke and Satoshi are 16)) **beware the high fluff content  
**

**Thanks:** Makito-chan who beta-ed this for me!!

**Disclaimers:** All charachters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki -jealous-

* * *

**Chapter 1- Missed**

"Please?!"

"No!"

"Please please please please please?!?!"

"No!!"

"Pl- mh!"

"Quick, run away!"

"Erm...."

"Don't feel sorry for him, just run!"

"Mrgh... Krad! Dai-chan, you traitor!"

"Eh, Krad-kun made me!"

"Just ignore him..."

"Shut up, creep! And untie me from this damn light pole! Where the hell did you get this rope from, anyways?!"

"Why should we and who cares?"

"Anou... Krad-kun..."

"If he's tied to a pole, he can't bother us."

"We finally agree on something..."

"I can still bug you!"

"Not if we walk away."

"KRAD!!!!!!"

"_Dark-kun_! People are staring!"

"I DON'T CARE! GET ME OFF THIS POLE RIGHT NOW!"

"Why don't you just get off it yourself?"

"Satoshi-sama!"

"Satoshi-kun!"

"...Oh damn."

"He never would've figured it out if you hadn't told him, you know..."

"Shut up..."

"Ha! Free! Whatcha gonna do now?!"

"Run away!"

"Dai-chan, you are SO dead when I get my hands on you!"

"Quickly, into the McDonalds!"

"...I hate this place..."

"Aw come on, Satoshi-kun."

"Fine..."

"Quick, lock the door!"

"How?"

"That little silver knob!"

"...Have you and Dark ever stolen from here...?"

"Eh... only when Dark-kun gets really hungry..."

"Unbelievable..."

"Hey! Don't lock me out!"

"Dark-kun! Don't pound on the door so hard! You'll break it!"

"So?! Lemme in!"

"Eh, Satoshi-kun..."

"Hm?"

A middle-aged couple looking quite perturbed was standing at the door at the other end of the entryway, uncertain of whether they should chance going through or not.

"G-gomen nasai!" Daisuke stuttered, embarrassed they had held them up.

Grumbling, Satoshi unlocked the door that led outside, causing a triumphant smirk from Dark to appear and a sigh from his significant other, who was standing by the payphone. The thief held open the door for the couple, flashing a smile that made the older woman blush, and apologizing.

"You are such a flirt," Satoshi muttered, moving to lean against the wall on the other side of the pay phone.

Wine-colored eyes winked before he realized where they were. "Hey! McDonalds! Can we eat here Krad? Please?!"

"This sounds just like what he was asking before we bound and gagged him to the light pole..." the police commander mused out loud.

"Nuh uh," the violet-haired thief argued. "I wanted... uhm..."

"You forgot?"

"You're unbelievable!"

"And lovable!"

Krad snorted, but moved to the door that led inside the fast food restaurant anyways, causing a cheer from Dark. Satoshi reluctantly followed the redhead as the other moved in as well.

"Mm, it's really warm in here!" Daisuke commented.

"We should find a table to set our stuff down."

"This one!"

"Dark-kun, please don't be so loud!"

"Why? There's only," he had to pause and count, "six other people here!"

"I wonder why it's so empty..." Krad pondered.

"Because it's 2 o'clock." Getting more confused stares, Daisuke continued, "The lunch rush is over, and it's Tuesday," he told him, wandering over to the booth Dark had picked out.

"...What does it being Tuesday have to do with anything?" the blue-haired police chief asked.

"Because!" Dark interrupted. "While we have a week off for Christmas break, a lot of people still have to go to work, creep!" He grinned at the triumph of actually knowing something the two teens didn't, and shed his black coat and scarf. He put them in a separate booth so food wouldn't get on it, before a white, dark blue, and red coat, scarf, and gloves followed it.

Krad straightened his loose, white turtleneck that went well with his dark blue jeans, and combed out his long, gold hair with his fingers.

"I knew you were stupid." Satoshi smirked at Dark. "But I never knew anyone dumb enough to wear a tank top in the winter."

The older teen pouted in his tight, black tank top and similar black pants, "All my long-sleeved shirts were dirty! This was all I had left!" In exchange for sleeves, he had wrapped two black buckles around the top parts of each arm, then another two near his left wrist. A similar collar was buckled around his neck, along with two other necklaces that dangled in front of his well-toned chest, topping off the whole appeal.

Krad found his eyes wandering along the violet-haired boy's body, a moment before he realized what he was doing and looked elsewhere, trying to dispose of the sudden heat in his cheeks.

"If you took all the belts you owned and wrapped your arms in them, you'd have sleeves," Satoshi commented and smirked, who was clad in a semi-tight black sweater with white pants that complimented his hair.

"Are you making fun of my fashion?!"

"What _fashion_?"

"Krad!" Dark suddenly whined, "The creep is being _mean_!"

"What else is new...?"

Off to one side, Daisuke smiled helplessly at the bickering trio, wearing a very baggy white shirt with a large black stripe across the chest, with loose, light blue jeans.

"Don't you wear anything other than black?" Satoshi kept on.

"What?! Krad always wears white!"

"So you both need help..."

"Stupid creep! I wear black 'cuz it looks sexy on me." Satoshi snorted. "And Krad looks really sexy in white!"

Said blonde blushed at the sudden remark, while the bluenette looked indifferent.

"Ah, who cares?! Let's eat!" Dark yelled enthusiastically, suddenly losing interest in the argument, thrusting his fist in the air, and marching towards the counter.

"Daisuke-kun," Krad started, his blush dying. Moving towards said boy, he asked, "Does Dark have any money?"

The teen gave him a sad, knowing look, and the blond knew that that was a negative. "Sorry Krad-kun..."

He just sighed and walked to catch up with the dark teen, who was ordering... everything it seemed. Krad roughly clapped his hands on both the other's shoulders, causing him to yelp and spin around. Well, as best he could with the sudden hands on him.

"We'll take two Number Ones, with two large fries and two extra-large drinks please," he said, directing the order towards the confused-looking guy behind the counter. "Cancel anything this moron told you."

"But Kraaaaad!" the violet-haired teen whined. "I'm really hungry!"

"Maybe, but you're not paying, now, are you?"

Dark pouted and stuck his tongue out at the other. "Fine, be a meanie."

"I will," Krad replied, handing the correct amount of money to the cash register guy. "Now move," he used the hands that were back on the teen's shoulders to shove him sideways, "so Daisuke-kun and Satoshi-sama can order."

"Who cares about that creep?" Dark muttered dejectedly, but brightened once two McDonald's cups were placed in front of him. He freed himself from Krad's grasp and snatched said cups, bounding over to the soda machines. "Whattaya want to drink Krad?" he asked, not bothering to turn around.

The blonde reached over the other's shoulder and grabbed his own cup, filling it with ice. Dark blew a raspberry over the noisy ice machine, and stuck his cup under the Mellow Yellow machine.

Krad raised an eyebrow and pulled his cup from under the machine. "You forgot ice, twit."

"Wrong! If I put ice in, it'll eventually melt, and then my soda will be watery!" he made a face. "And watery soda sucks!"

Golden eyes blinked as Dark grinned, grabbed a straw, and bounded hyperly back over to their table.

* * *

"Hm, what about you, Satoshi-kun?" the redhead asked, looking over at said teen. 

"I... don't have any money..."

"That's all right, I'm paying! Order whatever!"

"Thanks," the blue-haired boy gave a small, but warm, smile before turning to the guy behind the cash register, "A double cheeseburger, and a large drink."

Daisuke grinned happily, "I'd like the same, but with a large fry please!" turning to the other, he said, "We can split the fries, okay?"

"Sure."

After paying and grabbing their respective cups, the two walked over to the soda machines, where Dark was just leaving.

"Krad?" the red-eyed boy questioned, coming up to stand beside the other, "Why are you dumping the ice _out_ of your cup...?"

Golden eyes blinked slowly, but didn't answer. After getting himself Sprite, the blonde moved to sit with Dark.

"He can be weird at times," Satoshi commented, coming up and getting Coke. The redhead just smiled and got lemonade.

"They take _forever_ to make the food!" Dark complained loudly as the blond sat down on the bench next to him.

"Can't imagine what you'd be like in an actual restaurant," Krad commented with a sigh.

"I can't help it! I'm hungry!"

"You're _always_ hungry!"

"If not for food, for you," he winked, causing a light dust of pink to appear on the others face.

"Whatever. What number is our food?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Uhm... number 6?"

"Number 7!" the man behind the counter called.

"That's ours!" Dark yelled, jumping to his feet, onto the table, then to the floor.

A slightly bemused-looking Satoshi sat down on the opposite bench in the space near the wall. "It's not like the food will disappear if you don't get it in less than five seconds," he commented.

Golden eyes blinked, still pretty startled by the violet-haired boy's sudden actions, "Spazz..." he muttered after a moment.

Another small smile appeared on Daisuke's face, "He is pretty random."

"_You_ should know that, though," Satoshi smirked at Krad, who raised an eyebrow in response.

"Got the food!" Dark shouted in triumph, sitting down on the edge of the bench and using his rear to scoot the blonde over so he was now sitting next to the wall. "Oh, your food is up there too, creep."

"Dark-kun!" admonished the redhead. "You couldn't have gotten it while you were up there?"

"Hell no! Creepy boy tied me to a light post!"

"So did Krad," the bluenette pointed out.

"Yeah, but I love him," Dark returned, demonstrating this by giving said teen a peck on the suddenly-pink cheek. "Now _fetch_," he ordered Satoshi.

Daisuke sighed, stood up, and walked off.

"Not _you_, Dai-chan!" Dark yelled after him, but left it alone and turned to his food.

Golden eyes rolled as he tugged the tray of food closer to himself and grabbed his burger. "I really don't think you need that Mellow Yellow."

Dark abandoned his burger momentarily to get a large gulp from said drink, just in case the blond tried to take it away. He grinned to an indifferent Krad and unwrapped his food as Daisuke sat back down.

"Thanks," muttered Satoshi as the redhead scooted the tray so it sat between them.

* * *

Dark made record time by devouring his burger in three minutes, scarfing the fries in less than two, and then asking Krad for more. 

"How can you eat so much, you pig?!" the blond asked in utter disbelief. "You practically _inhale_ food!"

"I told you I was hungry! How can you _not_ eat so much? You've only finished half of your burger!"

Shoulders covered in white lifted in a shrug. "I just don't get hungry."

"Speaking of which..."

"Fine, here," he said, handing said burger to the other, who bit into it quickly.

Daisuke smiled as he bit into his own cheeseburger, while the bluenette just raised an eyebrow.

"Neither of you two eat very much," the redhead commented, directing it to the two stoic teens.

"Yeah..." Satoshi muttered absently, nibbling on a fry. "My father eats well though."

Krad didn't comment as he plucked his Sprite from the table and finished it off.

"I'll get you a new one!" Dark shouted out of nowhere, snatching the blond's drink from his hands before bouncing towards the soda machine.

Golden eyes blinked twice as he noticed the sudden absence of his cup. He looked behind him to where the violet-haired boy was humming tunelessly at the machine, and then turned his attention the redhead. "What, pray tell, did that spazz have for breakfast?"

Daisuke giggled, and then held up a hand to start listing off the things the thief ate that morning. "Um... four pancakes, three muffins, two waffles, a few eggs, a glass of milk, and then a glass of orange juice."

"So, nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Nope. I don't know why he's so happy."

"It's because he's with Krad," Satoshi muttered, sipping his drink absently, looking bored.

The blond was saved from answering as Dark came back. "Here!" he said, pushing the drink to the other, looking pleased.

The teen picked it up. "You didn't put ice in it," he commented off-handedly.

"You didn't want ice."

"How do you know?"

"Because you didn't have ice last time!"

"You saw me getting some, though."

"Yeah, but you poured it out!" The violet-haired boy smirked.

Golden eyes blinked, "How... did you know?"

"When I got you a new drink, there wasn't any leftover ice, and your cup wasn't sweating. Plus," he leaned in closer to the bemused blond. "I knew you would pour it out because you knew what I said about the ice was right."

A blond eyebrow raised, while his eyes looked for something to distract him from the twinkling wine-colored eyes right next to him. He grabbed the last bite of his hamburger that Dark had, surprisingly, not finished off, and ate it quickly.

The thief grinned as Satoshi off-handedly remarked, "You have some mustard on the side of you lip."

Golden eyes rolled as the owner of said eyes brought his hand up to wipe it off, but Dark caught the hand, leaned in closer, and licked the offending substance off his face. Krad blushed heavily at the unexpected display of affection, while Daisuke choked on his drink and Satoshi looked exasperated.

"D-Dark!" the blond stuttered, wiping the wet spot near his mouth. He shrank closer to the wall, hoping the thief wouldn't try something else, but said teen just leaned in closer, intent on doing just that. Krad pivoted his body so his feet were on the bench and his knees were between his body and the advancing boy's. Dark smiled slyly, sat up so he was on his knees, and leaned over the blond.

"Back off," Krad growled half-heartedly.

"Dai- kun?" Satoshi asked from the other side of the table, seeing the redhead still coughing.

The wine-eyed boy leaned in closer, and closer, pushing one of Krad's knees down with his palms so it was under the table. The blond tried to scoot farther back, but only resulted in practically laying down on the bench. Violet locks dangled in front of his face as Dark leaned even closer, and he lost the will to fight back.

The thief's breath was warm and sweet against his lips, his wine-hued eyes dancing merrily in triumph. Krad tilted his head up to allow the other better access. His heart was racing from contact that was now-desperately-desired, and he could feel his face heating up even more. Then...

"Could you _please_ not do that here?"

Dark blinked and turned around, only to find a very annoyed-looking manager of McDonald's staring down at them. Krad tilted his head to see who had interrupted them as well, and Daisuke finally stopped coughing.

"G-gomen!" the redhead stuttered, highly embarrassed with his two friends' public display of affection.

Dark pouted, grabbed the blond's arm, and yanked him out the door without a word, Krad blinking in confusion behind him.

Daisuke got up and bowed, apologizing again.

"Don't worry about it," the manager sighed, "It's just..." he gestured around him. Satoshi looked around, suddenly noticing the deserted fast food place.

"Oh..." he drawled in sudden understanding, but not really bothered by it.

* * *

"Dark! Dark just- just wait a moment!" Krad sighed, not really having the will to fight the other teen. Said boy threw open the door that led outside, and was greeted by the icy cold wind that accompanied winter. Ignoring this, he led the blond a little ways down the walkway, to an area of wall that had no windows. The violet-haired boy suddenly turned around, pressed Krad against the wall with a small smirk, and kissed him soundly. 

The blond couldn't suppress a moan as the other's tongue gently invaded his mouth, coaxing his own to come out and play. He ran his own along the roof of Dark's mouth, tickling the sensitive area of the thief's mouth and eliciting a small giggle in response.

Krad's taste was purely... Krad. It was cool and sweet, just like his golden gaze. Trying to categorize it with a food was impossible. It was like a splash in the face with water from the purest spring you could find on Earth. Dark kissed back more forcibly, addicted to the taste of the other's mouth.

* * *

"That's so embarrassing!" Daisuke sighed as he pulled on his red coat after the manager had walked off. 

"I'm surprised Dark actually stopped. Though he sure left in a hurry," the police commander commented.

"What do you think they're doing out there?" asked the redhead.

A moment of silence between the two said more than words could as they both realized exactly why the thief had walked out so quickly.

"Oh..." Daisuke sighed, reddening again.

Satoshi pulled on his scarf. "Why _is_ Dark so eager to be with Krad today?"

"Maybe because he just missed him?"

"He was only gone for a few days."

"Yes, but this is Dark we're talking about."

"Ah..."

At the beginning of Christmas break, Dark had gone on a school trip to go snowboarding on a small mountain in another city. He had only been gone for four days, but the thief couldn't wait three minutes for _fast food_, so, needless to say, he had missed Krad terribly.

The blond was supposed to go with the violet-haired teen, but the Hikari got sick at the last moment and the school refused to let him go. Dark hadn't realized this until the bus started moving, and they wouldn't let him off the vehicle. Then, the hotel they were staying in forbid any students to make long distance calls, so Dark had to go not even a week without seeing or talking to his Krad. Today had been his first day to see him in four days, so he was overly excited and hyper at seeing the blond again.

"I'm kind of surprised Krad actually got sick," Satoshi commented, pulling on his gloves.

"I think he caught it from another student. It wasn't anything serious, but he did have a fever for a few days."

"How do you know all this?" the icy teen asked, a bit jealous the other was keeping tabs on the blond.

"Dark told me when he asked if my mom could tell him how to make Krad better," Daisuke replied, pulling his own gloves on.

"That's right... neither of them have parents," Satoshi muttered quietly.

The redhead smiled sadly, picked up the other two teens' coats and heading outside. The police commander held open the door for the smaller boy when it came up, seeing as how his hands were full. He received a grateful smile that made his heart skip a beat before they entered the snowy white world outside the fast food place.

Another wild blush made its merry way across Daisuke's face as he spotted the other two in the midst of their heavy make-out session.

"Will you two quit already?" growled the blue-haired police commander in exasperation. Krad opened his golden eyes in surprise at being caught, but the thief didn't seem to notice them as he continued to kiss him. The blond blushed heavier and bit Dark's tongue.

The violet-haired boy yelped and jumped back, "What was that for?!"

Krad tilted his head in the other two teens' direction. Wine-hued eyes glanced at them, back to Krad, to the others, then back to the blond again.

"So?!"

Krad's and Daisuke's blush deepened while Satoshi coughed. The thief looked between them. "Oh, like you and creepy-boy have never done that, Dai-chan!"

Daisuke's face now matched his hair and even the stoic bluenette had a shade of pink slapped on his cheeks.

"DARK!" all three teens yelled at the bemused thief.

"What?!"

"Dark, just- argh... take your coat and shut up," Krad sighed helplessly, gesturing towards the redhead boy who still had their coats captive.

Daisuke stepped forward as the violet-haired boy took both coats. He handed the white one to Krad and threw his own around his shoulders. The blond struggled briefly with his scarf, still a bit light-headed from the kiss he had just endured.

Dark grinned and straightened the white scarf for the other. "Having a bit of trouble?"

The golden-eyed teen just grumbled and let the thief fix the bit of cloth while the other two started walking towards the street. Wine-hued eyes twinkled as the owner of said eyes pulled Krad closer by the scarf. He kissed him again, running his tongue along the other's lips briefly before pulling back with a small smirk.

The blond pouted, panting slightly, "You've _got_ to quit doing that..."

"I'm a thief, right? Well, I'm just stealing kisses," he winked.

"_My _kisses..."

"What're you gonna do with them?"

Krad was about to retaliate when Daisuke's voice cut him off, "Come on, you two! The crosswalk is open!"

Dark broke out in laughter as he grabbed the other's white-clad arm and pulled him as he broke out into a run, so as not to miss the gap in traffic. Krad had no choice but to run with him, fighting down the urge to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Dark, we won't make it!" yelled the blond as he saw the DON'T WALK sign flashing dangerously. They weren't even _on_ the crosswalk yet!

"We will if you run faster," the other laughed, picking up his pace.

"Dark! Don't!" Daisuke yelled from the other side of the street as the two older teens stepped onto the road paved in white stripes.

The DON'T WALK sign was now fully red and the two were still halfway across the walk!

Cars horns blared as both red and blue eyes widened in shock and horror. The squeal of tires resonated through the air as the cars started off from their wait at the red light.

The two teens had just barely made it across in time!

"DARK!" Daisuke yelled, but the thief was on the ground from laughing so hard. Cool blue eyes returned to their normal size while Krad panted, looking slightly shocked.

"Thought we were dead for a minute..." the blond muttered. He rapidly turned angry and pounced on the already-grounded Dark, wrapping his fingers around the other's throat. "You almost got us killed you stupid thief!"

The violet-haired teen laughed anyways, until the blond applied pressure. "O... kay...! K-Krad..." he gasped, tears pooling up in his eyes as he tried not to laugh.

The other teen huffed, but stood up anyways, even lending Dark a hand so he could get up as well.

"That was really dangerous Dark!" Daisuke scowled, "You seriously could've died!"

"If I had had any doubts, I wouldn't have done it," he chuckled, winking one of his wine-colored eyes.

"Whatever," sighed Satoshi, turning to leave. "Let's go."

The redhead blinked at the lack of argument before following the bluenette, Dark and Krad following a few paces behind. The smaller teen shyly reached down and took Satoshi's hand, lacing his fingers with his own, and was blessed by a warm smile that would only ever be shown to Daisuke.

Dark wrapped his arm around his blond's waist, hugging him as close as he could with their coats on. The other sighed in content and wrapped his own arm around the thief's waist, leaning into him slightly.

The violet-haired boy tilted his head and kissed the other on the forehead. "I missed you," he murmured quietly, tightening his grip momentarily.

Krad smiled softly, "I... missed you too."

"Aw, really?!"

"...So, where are we going now?"

"Tubing!"

"Eh?!"

* * *

**Kage: **-giggles- Dark was so much fun to make, especially in the McDonalds. I chose there because its pretty international right? They probably have one in Japan somewhere... oh yeah, none of the four boys live together or anything. ((Krad _Hikari_, Satoshi _Hiwitari_, Dark _Mousy_, and Daisuke _Niwa_)) Dark does steal stuff though, and Daisuke accompanies him when its necessary. You'll learn more about that later though, . 

Questions? Comments? Concerns? **Review for another chapter!!!**


End file.
